


The Seer and Her Mother

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: My Creepypasta OC Stories [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Hope you like it!, Slenderwoman 'Mother', The Seer - Freeform, This is the story of one of my CP OCs, Trusting the dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my own Creepypasta ocs. It's just something I thought of. I do not own the concept of Slenderwoman; I just thought it would be something different to the usual 'Proxy of Slenderman' stories that are out there. This is my version of Slenderwoman, since there's not a specific personality for her.</p><p>Well, anyway, so I hope you enjoy it, and if you want, you can check my other Creepypasta OC story out. It's called The Darkness Within. So, yeah, again, hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may or may not have seen this on Quotev and/or Wattpad. That's me who put them up, I just want to make that clear. :-) I am CookieMonster1 (Quotev) and WonderfulNamesGalore (Wattpad). Anyway, so I'm going to shut up now and let you read on. Hope you enjoy! :-D
> 
> (Oh and Chapter Two is just a profile of Marietta Thomas'. So, you can read it if you want to, but it isn't necessary.)

A little girl walked in between her parents. Her mother - Violet Thomas - was on her left side and her father - Andrew Thomas - was on her right. Holding her hand in a tight, almost bruising grasp was her mother, who's eyes kept glancing down at the little girl and then back up.

She was worried, even the little girl knew this. But the reason behind her worry, she didn't know that. Her father didn't show anything; no expression at all. He was just...blank. It frightened the little girl how much her once-jolly, cheerful father had changed since that incident.

Then again, a lot had changed. Though of course, the little girl didn't know this. She didn't know just how much that incident had changed everything and everybody, had changed her parents and her big brother, had changed even herself.

Her parents were hoping it stayed like this forever, which was why they were going there. Her mother and father knew she wouldn't like it - she'd gone there once, and had screamed the whole place down just so she didn't have to go in (neither her mother nor her father knew why she didn't want to go in, they'd never been there before - they thought maybe it was because it was a new place) - but they also knew it'd help her.

She'd be thankful for it when she gets out. She'll thank them and know that they do love her, that what they're doing is because they love her and want to help her. There is, and never was, any other reason.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Violet could see a tall, fancily-dressed woman standing next an also fancily-dressed, tall man in the distance. They both blended well within the trees, and she couldn't help but wince. Andrew saw, and hurried his wife and daughter closer to the entrance of the Pollymoore Institute for Young Children and Teens.

Yeah, they wanted to help their daughter, and that was the only reason they wanted to put her in the Institute. The only reason, at all.

•

Ten Years Later

"I'm running. Running really, really fast."

"Okay. What do you see? Are you running to something...or from something?"

"I'm on a beach. I...I can't see anything else. I'm sorry." 

"Hey, shh. It's okay." Dr. Byrne took a deep breathe, thinking carefully on her next question. Flashbacks of last time flashed in front of her eyes, and she couldn't stop the wince from appearing on her face. Luckily, the seventeen-year-old girl sitting in front of her had her eyes closed, screwed shut actually, as if she was trying to stop herself from seeing something.

Dr. Byrne felt herself edge further off the seat and closer to Mary. "Marietta..?" She spoke in a gentle voice, not wanting to scare the young seventeen-year-old. She'd found out the first time they'd met that it was easy to startle Mary, too easy in fact.

Mary's whimper brought the doctor back from her thoughts, and upon looking at the young face of the girl, she could see the fear etched onto Mary's face. "Marietta." She spoke more firmly this time, but still gently.

Mary answered...with a high-pitched, ear-shattering scream that seemed to almost shake the ground beneath them. Diving straight into instinctive mother mode, Dr. Byrne lurched forward, dropping her book and pen.

Firmly, she grabbed the young girl's shoulders and shook them slightly. Lately, while it was Mary's most hated way, physical contact seemed to be the only way to snap her out of one of her episodes.

Mary continued to scream.

"Marietta! Listen, please, you've got to listen to me! Forget what you're seeing! You can do that, can't you? Just turn away from it, shout at it to go away, believe it'll go and it will. Just believe and it will." Dr. Byrne hurried in a desperate tone, thinking of every possible way that had worked in the past. Believing it will go away seemed to be the one that worked the most, at least most of the time.

This time wasn't one of those times. The young girl's screams did eventually turn to tiny squeaky whimpers, but she was still in her 'world'. She still believed they were there, she still believed them to be there because she was falling- wait. She was talking. That's new.

"She's surrounding me. Everywhere I turn, she's there. She's saying something, I can't hear her properly though. I think...I think she wants me to come with her, she's saying I should, that she can protect me the way in meant to be, that it'd be better for me and everybody if I did-." She said, and by the tone of her voice, she seemed to believe this to be true.

The elder woman quickly jumped into action. "Marietta, don't listen to her! If you go with her, it won't be better for anyone, least of all yourself. She only wants to hurt you-."

"NO! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" A horrific, deep yet feminine voice boomed from within Mary, who'd stood up so fast her chair had fallen backwards. It sounded nothing like Mary's soft, delicate voice. It sounded almost...demonic, and static-like.

For a moment, nothing happened. An uncomfortable silence had settled in quickly as soon as Mary...whatever-the-hell-that-was...had finished speaking. Dr. Byrne didn't know what to do, especially after hearing that. She'd known Mary was prone to episodes such as this, and they always consisted of the same things; horrible images of her running from something, her being covered in blood, her screaming that 'she's coming for me!' But this, this was new. Never before had that voice come from her before.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, the doctor could see something; it was like a tall, dark shadow, and though she wasn't looking directly at it, she could still feel a sense of dread well up inside her.

In front of her, Mary was still standing, staring at the space behind her chair with wide eyes (she couldn't really tell if they were afraid or relieved).

At first, nothing happened. Mary continued to stare ahead, Dr. Byrne continued to see something out of the corner of her eye, and all continued to be as creepy as hell.

Eventually, Dr. Byrne got tired of nothing happened, and feeling brave (if something was behind about to kill her, it would have already, after all), Dr. Byrne turned, not expecting anything at all.

Dr. Byrne saw black and white mix together as it launched itself at her, it's mouth (or at least where it should be) opening in such a way it reminded the woman of melted toffee. An ear-splitting scream echoed behind her, before pain and then...

Mary shot upwards in her bed, her white-blonde hair matted and flying this way and that, her pale skin glistening with sweat, her bright-green eyes shining with tears, and her mouth opening wide to let out the highest-pitched scream ever.

•

Mary sighed as she watched two birds chirp to one another on the tree branches above her. It was Autumn, which meant it was neither cold not hot. It was just right, according to Mary. She had on a grey wooly sweater, a white t-shirt underneath, and black leggings. It kept her warm enough to stay outside for a while. Of course the doctors and nurses of Pollymoore Institute would prefer she'd stay inside forever, where they can have a constant watchful eye over her, 'to make sure you don't try and hurt yourself.'

Yeah, more like so they can continue on with their studies of me. For some reason, she was 'watch-worthy'. Why, she didn't know. Though she did hear them say to one another about something they've dubbed as Czarna Królowa ('Black Queen' in polish, though why they had to call her something in Polish, she doesn't know - maybe they thought if she does hear them, she won't know what they're on about. Obviously forgetting the fact that while one half of her is english, the other is polish.)

 

They had mentioned that ever since she came - and possibly before -, she's been having this strange dreams of a tall, faceless woman. Also she keeps on waking up screaming, pointing one shaking hand towards a dark corner of her room and exclaiming 'She's there! She's coming to get me!' Other times she'd wake up screaming (she apparently always wakes up screaming), saying someone is about to die....a week later they do.

She didn't believe any of this for one second. Knowing who was going to die a week before their death was just not possible (well, in reality anyway, maybe in fiction); and not remembering any of this happening, even though she's the one who's apparently doing it is just stupid.

After all, she woke up screaming this morning from a nightmare - she can't remember the full details of it - and she remembers it, and it wasn't of someone dying. (I'm sure of it.)

Suddenly, a loud rustling sound was made beside her, and she startled, shooting upwards. She could see nothing nor anybody. It was probably just the wind. She thought, and yet as she laid back down, she couldn't help but feel fear thaw at her. She didn't know why she was so afraid, it was probably nothing. She told herself this, and after a few times, she felt herself relax. The fear was gone, and she could finally feel safe closing her eyes.

Once her eyes were shut, she took a deep breathe to calm her breathing down. The bench she sat on wasn't all that comfortable, but it was better than going back inside and-. Another rustle came, louder this time, as if it was closer. Mary shot upwards as the rustling got louder and louder- and shocked, she screamed as she saw two black holes where the eyes should have been boring into hers.

She could see the whiteness of the...mask?... and the black lips. She could see it was getting closer and closer to her face until her nose was almost touching the mask. She didn't know who, or what, this thing was, and she felt fear. Oh yes, she felt the fear, but, somehow, for some odd reason, it wasn't this being she feared. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Mary could feel the fear inside of her, and yet somehow she knew it was the fear of getting caught.

Now that she thinks about it, it's the same fear she felt earlier. (But why? What have I done that makes me fear of being caught doing something?) She was given the answer, or at least something close to an answered, a second later, when she heard one of the nurses call out her name. She could hear the nurse's heavy footsteps walk on the gravel, and she instinctively turned to her. Mary turns, expecting to see the nurse appear, panicking thoughts building in her mind.

(Will the nurse take the masked figure away? Will she tell Doctor Byrne? What will she do? - thoughts.) But she doesn't see the nurse's plump form. She doesn't even see a nurse, instead she sees her slender form. The woman she both fears and loves like a mother (the mother who wouldn't ship her off to someplace because she thinks Mary is 'crazy'.)

Her tall form is too high for her to see her face, but she knows there is not one facial feature on there. There never is. She's still wearing the same black business dress Mary always sees her in. She's still wearing those same black high heels, and there's still the same staticky sounds echoing in her ears. Everything is still the same, but the noise; that's getting louder than it usually is. Usually, she'll tone it down for Mary, but this time seems to be different.

Soon, it's too loud. She covers her ears but nothing happens, it's still far too loud for Mary. She can't hear anything but that static; it's shrieking, its piercing and all she wants is for it to stop!

She might love her enough to want to be near her, but she doesn't want this. She wants this to stop, she doesn't like this. Why is it louder? Has Mary done something? Why won't she stop? And then, with that thought, it all stopped. Just like that. It was then she realised there was someone there (was it still her?) She couldn't really see properly, her eyesight had gone blurry with tears of pain, but after blinking them out, she could a little better, and to say she was somewhat disappointed to find it wasn't her still would be an understatement.

Where did she go? She was just right there, right? She must have been. She couldn't have gone anywhere else, not that quickly at least. "Ms. Thomas, are you alright?" came the clear but rough voice of Nurse Danni. Surprised, Mary shot backwards, not expecting the petite nurse to be so close to her. Her arms and legs flailing about, she fell off the bench, hitting her head against the wooden floor of the gazebo.

In a mass of blurry shapes, she could see a figure rushing towards her, and then hands touching her. She couldn't focus properly, nothing was making sense, and she didn't know if that was from the extra pain she was feeling, or something else. All she knew was that the masked figure had disappeared the same time he did, and this could mean only one thing; they weren't real....right?

She didn't get an answer, because right before she could call out for help, everything had faded to black, and the last thing she could hear was a deeply feminine, staticky voice call out; 'Marietta!"

•

Mary ate her lunch in silence, well, almost silence. Around her was silence, but maybe that was because people tended to avoid her, even the ones who were actually crazy. She doesn't know why. Mary is perfectly normal, well, as normal as one can be anyway.

She doesn't mind of course, she prefers the peace and quiet. It's something she hasn't been able to get very often, especially with all the nurses and the doctors who just refuse to leave her alone. This peace is what she wanted.

"Hey there! How are you? You good? Good. So, I was thinking..." Well, she nearly went a full lunch with everybody avoiding her. Mary paused from her eating as the loud girl slammed down her tray and fell into the seat. She didn't need to look up to see it was the girl with Bipolar who spoke to everyone, either to get into arguments or to intimidate - Emilie, I think. Emilie was more angry than anything, usually, and was rather prone to violent outbursts, which meant she was constantly on watch, and if she spoke to Mary, that just gave them more excuse to watch both of them.

With just the thought of the nurses watching her again, Mary wanted Emilie to leave, or get up herself without the possibility of Emilie going into another violent outburst.

Looking up slowly, Mary could see Emilie was still talking. What, she didn't know. It was just something, something that Mary didn't want to hear probably. It was probably best if she just nodded and smiled occasionally, leaving one ear out just in case. Not that Emilie would give her time to actually let her answer anyway.

Mary looked back down and took another bite of her plain ham sandwich. She chewed.

•

Mary was floating. She couldn't see anything or feel it, and yet somehow she knew she was floating. She was floating...towards something, or maybe it is someone. It was too dark to- wait, no. There was a light, a blindingly bright light. She had to sheild her eyes, it was too bright. Only when there light seemed to disperse, did Mary take her hands off of her eyes.

What she saw shocked her.

Before her, she could see a man and a woman. They looked rather young and ordinary-looking. Okay, no, they would have looked rather ordinary, had there not been the crimson liquid dripping form their clothes and staining their pale skin. The woman was on the floor, her legs having collapsed, and her arms cradling her eldest child to her chest. There were tear tracks down her cheeks, tears continued to streak down her face.

The man, while not covered in as much blood, was just as panicked. He was on the phone, hurriedly speaking to the point where he was stuttering every word with panic. He was probably on the phone to the hospital.

Amidst the dark shadows, watching her family panic with an almost curious look, was her. Mary, as her young six-year-old self, stood there watching as an event she thought was only a dream played out in front of her in reality.

Vaguely, Mary could remember this all happening; she could remember telling her parents about every detail of this event happening a week before it actually did; she could remember her father laughing at her and telling her it was nothing but a dream, while her mother looked to believe her but didn't say anything because then she'd have gone against her husband. And we wouldn't want that, would we?

She could remember thinking she was crazy for even thinking it was real, but then she felt guilty for not listening to herself when she, somehow, knew it was true, and then she realised and felt angry. Her mother had believed her! She knew her mother had believed her, but just because her father was there, she didn't say or do anything, and look where that got them! With a dying Daniel Thomas in her mother's cradling arms, multiple of bullet wounds in his body, his killers God knows where.

Mary remembers feeling hatred for both her parents, for them ignoring her warnings and now killing their only son. She can't remember much after that, there are a few snippets here and there but most are just jumbled into one big fat mess. There was one moment though that she could remember; warmth surrounding her as she stood in the darkness. She felt so safe, something she never really felt with anyone but her brother.

But then she was being pulled out of the darkness by rough hands that gripped too tightly, and she was forced back into the harsh reality. She didn't need to look up to see it was her very own 'beloved' father who was holding her in a death grip. His eyes were narrowing daggers into her skull, and Mary knew, even back then, that she was to blame for it, at least according to her father. She doesn't know if her mother believed it was her fault as well, but she knew it wasn't. It wasn't Mary's fault; she'd warned them, they just refused to listen.

Of course, nobody listened to her, and why should they? She was nothing but a little girl, in their eyes. They didn't have to believe her, and so they'd blame her. Blame her for everything, especially this.

Mary looked up when she suddenly heard a shriek that sounded very much like her mother, just in time to see a black shadow emerge from the corner she was just in a second ago. With long, pale fingers, it reached out, getting closer and closer until soon enough it was laying gently on her cheek. It stroked her chubby cheek, and leant forward to place where it's mouth should be on her forehead. For a second - but what felt like forever -, she could feel that familiar safety warmth again, and she smiled at the blank, featureless face of the woman she views and loves like a mother. Mary could see her, in her mind as she smiled back.

Mary could remember what she had been feeling in that moment; a mother's love, and despite what anybody might say, that's all Mother has ever showed her, the love she deserved but never got.

Of course, it had to change, and soon, there was a scream and then the sound of sirens. She could feel arms encircle her, trapping her from her Mother, pulling her away from her, and the last thing she could see before she was forced out into the cold Winter air was a scary mouth forming on Mother's face, melting to form a snarl.

Mary could feel herself being shook suddenly, and so the last thing she did was call the very name who she knew would help her; "Mother!" But nobody came, and as her eyes flew open to reveal the same mask she saw yesterday, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Even as a gloved hand came to stroke her cheek, she didn't bother flinching. It reminded her of when Mother did it when she was little.

"Marietta, my sweet child, don't cry. We'll meet again, and when we do, I'll take you far away from there. I promise." came the deep but feminine voice from this masked figure, and Mary blinked, not expecting it. But before she could answer, once her eyes opened again, the masked figure was gone, the window he must have came through open to let in the chilly air.

Still, Mary didn't worry. Mother was finally going to come and get her, help her escape so they can be a family. She said there was a few people she wanted Mary to meet anyway. She can't wait!

She smiled.

•

Dr. .... Byrne sighed as she prepared herself for her next patient. Young Marietta Lydia Thomas, a teenage girl who has been diagnosed with Schizophrenia. She was a quiet girl, bland almost because she just refused to speak. Of course this made the times she did speak rather important, until you realise it's only to ask when she can leave.

Though Dr. Byrne hasn't given up, not yet, not that easily. She was going to get Marietta to start opening up and trusting someone, anyone (and preferably someone who she hasn't made up). Maybe, just maybe, she might even get her to open up about the Czarna Królowa.

Maybe...

•

 

Mary walked slowly along the corridor, a built woman walking a couple steps behind her. It has been four hours since she woke up, and since she did, she can't help but think of Mother and what she promised. Mother had promised it a couple times in the past, and while she knew she was still here (and so Mother lied), somehow Mary knew this time was the time she'd come. It had to be, it just had to be.

"Marietta, are you hungry?" The nurse behind her (Susanne?) asked in her strangely gentle voice. She hadn't been hungry this morning and so hadn't eaten, and then just refused to eat lunch. Of course they wouldn't forget it. For the past thirteen hours, all Susanne has done is follow her around and occasionally ask if she wants something to eat now, and Mary's reply has been the same, 'no'. She wasn't hungry. She was too excited about finally being let out of this place that she has to misfortune to call a home (or at least a house, because she#s lived here longer than she has at the other house) after so many years, to even think about eating something.

"Marietta?" Susanne continued, persistent to get an answer, but all Mary did was shake her head. She couldn't be bothered to talk to this lady, all she wanted was for Mary to work with her so she could leave and be the one to tell everyone that she was the first one 'Marietta Thomas actually spoke to'. Of course, that would never happen, she hated the nurses and the doctors here and she didn't trust them. She only spoke to those that she trusted.

The teenage girl could hear the nurse try and muffle her sigh behind her, and she couldn't but smile. She loved getting on the nurses and the doctors nerves It was fun.

The nurse and the teenager both continued to walk down the corridor, and then proceeded to walk down the stairs and across the foyer, until finally they were standing in front of Dr. Byrne's office. They always did this every Wednesday, it had become a routine, a boring routine Mary wanted to stop. She didn't need to talk to anyone, she didn't want to talk to anyone. All Mary was to be left alone, without prying eyes constantly watching over her to see if Mother came back, so they could be the first ones to take this to the news and make profit out of it. (Though nobody would probably believe them, it's still annoying. She thought.)

Mary sighed as she stopped, causing the nurse behind her to knock into her slightly. As Susanne regained her balance, she glared at the teenage girl, which Mary could see perfectly out of the corner of her eye, and moved around her to knock loud and sharp on the door. A few seconds passed before a sharp 'Come in!' was shouted from before the door.

Susanne opened the door, walked through, and as was expected of her, Mary walked in after to yet another session of Hell.

•

The first thing Mary saw were trees. Tall, looming trees that seemed to, somehow look both menacing and inviting. It was rather dark, there were a few stars sprinkled here and there, and there was a moon behind her in the sky. The whole scenery was beautiful, despite the fact that all she could see was dark trees.

Mary knew instantly where she was, and who she was. She was in her Mother's and her friend's forest, which also surrounded the Pollymoore Insistute. She was looking at the world through her Mother's 'eyes' (or however Mother saw) and currently her Mother was watching the Institute. Mary felt like smiling; she knew a there would keep her promise this time.

But she didn't, Dr. Byrne was watching and she knew any reaction she'd give would be written down, and anyway all this was meant to be was a 'relaxing-go-to-your-happy-place' time, which Mary would then tell her what she was doing in there. So, Mary didn't want to saypy or do anything that might get Dr. Byrne suspicious; it's n her fault if she relaxes too much, she'll tap into the bond she has with her Mother and begin seeing everything through Mother's 'eyes'.

"Miss. Thomas?" The doctor asked, and Mary thought about what to say. She couldn't very well say what she was actually seeing, nw could she? Nt knming what to say, she just said the first thing that popped into her head; "I'm running, running really, really fast."

"Okay. What do you see? Are you running to something...or from something?" Dr. Byrne asked, as Mary expected she would, and she replied instantly "I'm on a beach. I...I can't see anything else. I'm sorry." She made sure her voice had a sorrowful tone in it, as if she was actually sorry.

"Hey, shh. It's okay." Dr. Byrne said as soothingly as possible, and Mary realised two things; one, Dr. Byrne was already begging impatient, quicker than usual; and two, this was exactly like the dream from a couple weeks ago. This meant if things went correctly, Dr. Byrne would no longer be a problem. Mary went to smile - she didn't care if Dr. Byrne wrote it down this time - when suddenly something happened.

She couldn't tell what, but it seemed to be on the other end of this bond, which meant this was happening to Mother- and that hurt. That hurr a lot actually. Before Mary could even comprehd what was going on, there was a sharp pain in her leg, and she screwed her eyes shut, trying not to call out. She remembers this; seeing herself through Dr. Byrne's eys, her own eyes screwing shut, and if she didn't call out-. The sound a person sliding across leather could be heard, before "Marietta?" was said in the gentlest voice Dr. Byrne had ever produced.

Before Mary could answer (nt that she was going to anyway), she could see Mother moving, and the pain intensified. A whimper slipped through her lips; she didn't even need to have seen it a week before to know pain was etched onto her face. It hurt too much to even pretend it didn't. "Marietta." Dr. Byrne said more firmly.

All Mary wanted was amother to come and get her. She could feel fear inside of her, but whether it was her own or Mother's - or both -, she didn't know. The pain didn't help one bit. Suddenly, all she could see was darkness, and then she could hear nothing. Everything was too much, suffocating almost. It made her heartbeat pump, her blood rush and her stomach churn. Despite all of this, she didn't panic, or at lead tried not to. She knew what happened next, even if she didn't know why or even who was doing it.

She could feel her mouth open, but couldn't hear the scream she knew came out. She could however feel the soft hands of the female doctor, shaking her and she tensed. Why was she touching her? It didn't help anything, especially now, when she was trying not to panic. She knew she was still screaming, and despite knowing it wouldn't, she hoped being screamed at in the face would make Dr. Byrne let go of her.

She knew Dr. Byrne would be saying something by now, but she'd forgotten what she said and she still couldn't hear. It was as if something, or somebody, was trying to protect her from something. Wait, no, she could hear again, if only a little bit, enough to hear the ending of what Dr. Bryne was saying '...Just believe and it will.'

Ah, she remembered now. Dr. Byrne thought something was harming her. She rememebered Dr. Bryne going through everything that had 'worked', and then picking believing. She also remembers replying with some bullcrap-. (Marietta, I'll be there in a second. Improvise. came Mother's voice suddenly.) and as soon her Mother finished, she delved right into her story, "She's suutounding me. Everywhere I turn, she's there. She's saying something, I can't hear her properly though. I think...I think she wants me to come with her, she's saying I should, that she can protect me the way I'm meant to be-" She had to put that little dig in there, she just had to, "-that it's be better for me and everybody if I did-." She made sure to turn her tone into a believing one, as if she actually ebleived what Mother wasn't saying.

As expected, the woman rushed to make sure her prized possession (the one that might give them information on the supposed true story of the Black Queen) didn't do anything 'stupid', "Marietta, don't listen to her! If you go with her, it won't be better for anyone, least of all yourself. She only wants to hurt you-." Suddenly, Mary could feel herself fade ever-so-slightly, and knew her Mother was taking control of her body a little to shout out, "NO! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

Despite knowing that was ging to happen, Mary still couldn't help the surprise she felt when she heard her own quiet voice get replaced with the loud, demonic one of her Mother. She felt herself stand up quickly, the chair she was sitting on falling backwards to land with a loud thud. For a moment, nothing happened; Mary continued to stand there, not really knowing when Mother was going to appear and what she needed to do in the meantime. Luckily, Dr. Byrne seemed to be in shock on what just happened.

And then it all happened.

Slowly, in the window of the left corner of the room, on the right side of Dr. Byrne, a tall being appeared. As her Mother's form got clearer and clearer, her eyesight and hearing got clearer and clearer as well until finally she had it back again. Mary couldn't help it; a gleeful feeling welled up inside of her, knowing what was going to happen next. Of course, all she could was stand there, staring ahead at her Mother, who's mouth had appeared to form in a strange sticky way.

Dr. Byrne did nothing, just sat there frozen until finally she got brave and turned. The window smashed open, and in a blur of dark shapes, Mother's tendrils flying in and towards the doctor. As soon as they neared, they wrapped themselves around her body and tugged. Mary's scream pierced even her own ears as the doctor's body split into two.

Mother let the two halves of the body fall to the ground, and she stopped. She looked down at it in disgust, and then back at Mother with an apologetic look. "Sorry. I just didn't expect you to tear her into half, is all." She said sarcastically.

Mother shook her head and said in Mary's head, "It's alright, child." She could sense the smile, even if she couldn't see it. Suddenly, the sound of an alarm echoed through the place, and the sound of footsteps rushing down the corridor could be heard. ('God, it takes them forever to even sound the alarm.' Mary thought.) The slight grip of something brought her attention back to reality, and looking down, Mary could see a black tendril around her waist.('Hold on.' Mother whispered in her mind, and she did. Curling into a ball, Mother pulled her out of the window and then landed her gently on the ground.

Finally, she was free. Free to do anything, to be with her Mother, with nobody thinking she was crazy and deserved to be locked up.

Cool wind flying through her hair, Mary smiled up at Mother.

•

"Breaking news; Pollymoore Institute for Young Children and Teens has been burnt down. A week ago, on the second of December, neighbours had called the police after they saw a young girl rush out of the building, covered in what looked to be blood and limping. By the time the police got there, the fire was too high and uncontrollable. The neighbouring houses have been evacuated.  
There have been no news on whether anybody survived or who set the fire. The only known suspect as of late is the girl, who's name we don't know of. We advise you all to stay indoors after it gets dark, and if you notice anything suspicious, call 9-1-1. Do not go after them!  
Well, that's it for the eleven o'clock news. Goodnight and stay safe."

Louise clicked the TV off as the news channel's music played, and cautiously looked at the woman sat beside her. Neither said anything. She hasn't said anything since Louise got here, not even a muttered hello. Nothing. Of course, Louise has tried; she tried asking about how Adrian was handling his first day at nursery, she's tried asking about what they might be doing over the holidays ('...maybe you and Adrian can come over for a while; Ivy has been asking if he could'), she even asked if she's tried dating again, but nothing worked. The most responsive thing Violet had done was a wince when Louise asked about dating, to which she apologised and then it was silent again.

Louise didn't know what to say or do anymore. She knows it's been three months since Andrew died ('How'd he die?' 'Suicide. I guess, he just had too much stress on his hands.' 'How's Vi handling it?' 'As expected; bad, terribly.') and Violet still hasn't gotten over it, which is understandable, but it didn't help Louise know what to do; and then this happens.

She knew about Marietta; she was her godmother, after all. She also knew that Marietta needed to go to the Institute, it was the best place for her, despite what Elizabeth said. Marietta needed the help, and she wasn't going to get that at home, especially with her father at the time (both her and Violet had told him that working so much was going to stress him out more.)

Louise was glad, in a way, that Andrew said about it, otherwise Marietta would be worse. Of course, she'd still be alive, though.

She sighed as she sipped her tea again, her eyes switching over to Violet before back down into her cup. As usual, all Violet was doing was staring down at her hands, her untouched mug of coffee left on the side to get cold. Louse knew she was still crying, albeit silently, because lately that is all she's ever doing. Just crying. (Not that I blame her, I'd be the same if I was in her situation. Louise thought.)

Though, if she truly knew what was going on, she wouldn't. If Louise truly knew what had happened that night that made both Andrew and Violet decide Marietta needed to leave, she wouldn't.

It wasn't because Marietta was 'crazy', because she wasn't. It wasn't anything ordinary, unfortunately. No, that would have been too easy for them. Instead, it was because her brother had come home that night covered in blood - a mixture of his own and another boy's, they were told later on in the night...exactly as Marietta had said a week before.

It was because ever since Marietta was born, a dangerous creature has been stalking them. It was because if Marietta didn't go somewhere safe (and believe it or not, Pollymoore Institute was - emphasis on the was - the safest place for Marietta), the tall creature who'd made enemies with their ancestor would have taken her that night.

All of it was too protect her...but it didn't work. Even with her Seer abilities (the thing that attracted the creature to Violet and Marietta, the latter more for some reason), Violet couldn't have foreseen this event happening.

That was the flaws of being a Seer; you can't see too far into the future, but you can see your daughter get consumed by her abilities, and taken advantage of by the creature known as Slenderwoman, and not be able to do a damn single thing about it.

"Violet-?" Louise tried but was cut off suddenly, when they could hear something smash out in the back garden. Louise looked at Violet questioningly, before standing up. She walked over to the sliding two, slolwy slid them open, and peered out cautiously. When she could see nothing, not even a smashed plant pot, she frowned and turned to face Violet. That's when she struck.

Just as Violet had seen, a long black tendril snuck out suddenly, snatched Louise right off the ground. She was out of Violet's sight, but she could still hear the sound of bones snapping and then tearing as her body was torn into two.

Not long after, she saw another black tendril appear and wrap around her waist. As it dragged her outside, she didn't fight it, even when she saw the round, featureless face of her old enemy, even when she saw the enemy's mouth stretch open to let out a loud shriek. She didn't bother fighting, especially when she saw her seventeen-year-old daughter griping the pale-white leg of Slenderwoman, as if it depended on her very own life.

Violet didn't fight because there was no point in doing so; she'd seen it all happen already anyway.


	2. The Profile of Marietta 'Mary' Thomas

~BASIC INFO~

Full Name: Marietta Evelyn Thomas.

Meaning of name:  
• Marietta - 'bitter'.  
• Evelyn - 'wished for child.'  
• Thomas - 'twin.'

Nickname(s): Mary.

Creepypasta Name: Silent Assassin.

How Did They Get This Name and Why: she kills anyone Slenderwoman wants her to, and as quickly and silently as possible. She's in and then out in a second. She didn't choose a name for herself, she was actually happy with just being known as Mary, but people gave her a name.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Date of Birth: 5 May, 1997.

Place of Birth: Yorkshire, England.

Race/Species: human.

Native language: English.

Languages spoken: English, Polish.

Orientation/Sexual Preference: Bisexual.

Zodiac Sign: Taurus.

Religion: Atheist.

Occupation (before becoming a Pasta): she didn't go to school or have a job; she was in Pollymoore Institute for most of her young life. She was taught the basic stuff in there, and the rest was teaching herself from the books she asked for.

Are They Dead: No.

•

~MEDICAL INFO~

Blood type: A

Mental Disorder: she was 'diganosed' with Sczephrenia, but doesn't actually have it. The doctors at Pollymoore Insistute just said she did, so she'd stay there and they could try and find out more about Slenderwoman. She is sane, or rather as sane as you can be with the ability to see things before they actually happen, and then with Slenderwoman as a (adopted) Mother.

Phobia(s): spiders.

Allergies: none.

Habits: she'll stand or sit tensely, back straight, muscles tight. If she's angry or sad, she'll clench her hands into fists until someone either calms her down or her nails have dug in enough to draw blood and pain.

Powers/Special Abilities: she's a Seer.

•

~APPEARANCE~

Height: 5'6

Weight: 178 lbs

Hair colour: light-blonde

Hairstyle: shoulder-length, straight.

Eye colour: bright-green.

Piercings: none.

Tattoos: none,

Scars/Weird Marking(s): she has a scar that appeared when Slenderwoman got shot at (made because of how strong their bond was); the symbol of Slenderwoman is on her left palm. (The symbol design; a circle with two triangles in it to make a star. The star was coloured black, save for the middle bit of the star which has a pure white, crescent moon in it.)

Birthmarks: none.

Skin: pale, with a few moles dotted here and there.

Clothing/Style: anything that's comfortable to wear.

Jewelry/Accessories: none

Scent: since she spends a lot of time around Slenderwoman, she's managed to adapt her own scent to Slenderwoman's putrid, decaying, overwhelming one. 

Weapon(s): her Seer abilities (helps her see what'll happen before they do), a handgun (quick and simple.)

Physical Disorder/Disability: when Slenderwoman got shot, their bond was strong Mary ended up getting shot as well, and after it was treated by Slenderwoman, it healed to become a scar. She has a slight limp but it's nothing that'll get in the way, at least according to Mary.

Never Seen Without: her handgun and bullets.

Others: she was given a necklace by Slenderwoman, which covers her scent from others and changes it to varying things.

•

~PERSONALITY~

Overall:

• Protective - she's always been protective of those she's loved, afraid they'll get hurt or worse, killed, if she doesn't look after them.

• Mature - because she's spent most of her life in the Pollymoore Insistute, she's been forced to grow up rather quickly. She hasn't ever really had the chance to be a child, maybe it'll change now that she's outside once more.

• Secretive - she's learnt how to keep a secret rather well if she seriously needs to. She's also learnt how to lie rather well while keeping secrets.

• Organised Messy - she's always been messy, shes a teenager after all, but believe it or not, her mess is organised so she knows where everything is.

• Untrusting - having been put into the Insistute for 'own safety' by her own parents, she's learnt not to trust many people easily. There's only really one person she trusts; Slenderwoman, there are times she doesn't even trust herself.

 

Likes: reading, rock music, drawing, talking to Mother and Masky, sleeping, food, annoying Jeff.

Dislikes: being alone with strangers, pop music, talking to Jeff the Killer.

Hobbies: reading, listening to music, drawing the people she lives with (she finds Mother easy, which is understandable.)

Most Prized Possession: her handgun and bullets.

Flaws: she's rather overprotective of people she loves, she can also get a bit possessive of the things/people she loves.

Pet Peeve: people jiggling their leg up and down constantly, especially after she's pointed it out already; people being overly happy (she finds it creepy.); arrogant people; people bullying others to make themselves feel better.

Worst Way To Die: her throat cut open, bleeding to death slowly.  
Best Way To Die: protecting the ones she loves.

Worst Way To Kill: having to fight and struggle with the ones she's to kill, anyway that's loud and will gain unwanted attention.  
Best Way To Kill (how they kill): her handgun - silent and swift.

Targets To Killing: anyone that Slenderwoman asks of her.

Crush/Greatest Love: she hasn't really met anyway yet - she hates everyone in the Pollymoore Institute.

Love Song: ???

Theme Song: In Love With The Darkness by Xandria.

Battle Song: ???

Favorite Season(s): autumn, winter.  
Least Favorite Season(s): spring, summer.

Favorite Food(s): meat, bananas, strawberries.  
Least Favorite Food(s): chocolate, anything sugary.

Favorite Drink(s): Pepsi, flavoured water, tea.  
Least Favorite Drink(s): milk, coffee, smoothies, juice.

Favorite Holiday(s): Halloween, Christmas.  
Least Favorite Holiday(s): Valentine's Day, Easter.

Favorite Animal(s): Wolves, spiders, snakes, dogs, foxes.  
Least Favorite Animal(s): cats, birds, rats.

Favorite Music: anything rock.  
Least Favorite Music: anything pop.

Favorite Flower(s): Sterling Sliver Roses.  
Least Favorite Flower(s): violets, petunias.

Favorite Meal: stew and dumplings.  
Least Favorite Meal: pizza.

Favorite Place(s): beside Slenderwoman and/or Masky and Hoodie (though she doesn't like being alone with Hoodie), in the library/surrounded by books.  
Least Favorite Place(s): Pollymoore Institute, big crowds.

Favorite Song(s): S.C.A.V.A by Hollywood Undead.  
Least Favorite song(s): anything pop.

Favorite Subject(s): history, english, art (history was something she taught herself and art wasn't really a lesson, just something she did in her free time, which she had a lot.)  
Least Favorite Subject(s): maths (she didn't understand it, but the person who thought her age group didn't really care), science (boring).

Seiyuu (Voice Actor/Actress): don't know yet.

•

~FAMILY~

~Father~  
Name: Andrew Thomas.  
Age: 40.  
Gender: male.  
Hair style: raggedy, curly.  
Hair colour: chestnut-brown.  
Eye colour: bright-green.  
Mary's View on Him: she had never been close to her favourite, him favouriing his sin more than his daughter. When he refused to believe her, which then in turn caused Daniel to get hurt and die, she began to hate him. When he managed to persuade her mother to send her away, Mary hated him even more until all she felt for him was hatred. She found out he was dead through Slenderwoman, who'd been keeping a close eye on the family while Mary was inside the Insitute, and she was king of sad she never got to hurt him like she wanted to.

~Mother~   
Name: Violet Thomas.  
Age: 38.  
Gender: female.  
Hair Style: short, pixie.  
Hair Colour: white-blonde.  
Eyes Colour: hazel-green.  
Mary's View on Her: before she had the vision about Daniel, her and her mother were close, but then Mary realised she lied to her, pretended Mary was crazy and then sent her away. She hated her, and when Slenderwoman killed her, she didn't care.

~Brother~  
Name: Daniel Thomas.  
Age: 18  
Gender: male.  
Hair style: shoulder length, curly.  
Hair colour: chestnut-brown  
Eye colour: hazel-green.  
Mary's View on Her: Mary loved him, and still does. He was always there. Of course he teased her but he always loved her and protected her, defending her against others and cheering her up whenever she got upset. When she saw his death happen in her dream, she cried and cried. While trying to get her parents to believe her, she clung to him, afraid of it being actually true. However, one night he went to a party of his friend's, and came back after a fight where he got shot. She watched him die, and that was the first time a small bit of her died as well. She still feels guilty of his death, blaming herself, and missed him a lot.

~Brother~  
Name: Adrian Thomas.  
Age: 3.  
Gender: male.  
Hair style: short and thin, straight.  
Hair colour: White-blonde  
Eye colour: hazel-green.  
Mary's View on Him: she hadn't met him, and she only found out because she'd heard rumours of the 'only member of te Thomas family to survive'. Interested, she'd followed to where she found him, and instantly knew he was apart of her family. He looked like Daniel just with white-blonde hair. Despite not wanting anything from the past, she can't he,p but make sure he's okay. She's become his protector, watching over him and making sure he's being loved and treated right at his new adoptive family's house.

*Mother*

Name: Slenderwoman (she's known as this anyway)  
Age: unknown.  
Gender: female.  
Hair style: shoulder-length, has a neatly cut fringe.  
Hair colour: raven-black.  
Eye colour: has no eyes.  
Mary's View on Her: despite not being her actual mother, Mary is grateful for her. She loves her and is rather protective of her, though not as much as Slenderwoman is of her. She's glad she met Slenderwoman, she's afraid of what might have happened to her if her 'Mother' was never there. She respects her as well, and would do anything for her.

Pet(s): none.

•

Other Pasta’s Thoughts:

Slenderman:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: he is Slenderwoman's eldest twin brother, and despite what some might think, Slenerwoman and Slenderman aren't friends. They are, however, acquaintances. He let Slenderwoman use Masky to communicate with Mary; he never asks to use Mary because he knows how protective Slenderwoman is of her. Mary doesn't know much about him, just that he's the quiet one in the family and that if Slenderwoman isnt near , she is to go to Slenderman.

Splendorman:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: he is Slenderwoman's eldest brother (the eldest out of the family). Mary knows he's always happy no matter what, and that unnerves her quite a lot. She'll talk to him however, because it's polite and he is Slenderwoman's brother.

Trenderman:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: he is Slenderman's second eldest brother. Out of all of them, Slenderwoman and Mary are closer to him. Mary's been told her fashion sense is 'identical to that of a hyena's fur; dull and grey and just blah!' She doesn't really wear what he tells her to though, unless she really needs to.

Offenderman (aka Smexy):   
Mary's Thoughts On Him: he is the youngest out of the other three, but still the eldest of Slenderwoman and Slenderman. Slenderwoman hasn't reallt told her much abiut him, and she refuses to allow Mary to meet him; she just knows never to accept a rose from him, despite her love for them.

Ticci Toby:   
Mary's Thoughts On Him: Mary knows he is one of the three Proxies of Slenderman. She also knows Masky and Toby aren't that close. She finds him cute, but knows even if he wasn't dating Clockwork, she wouldn't have a chance with him.

Lost Silver:   
Mary's Thoughts On Him: hasn't ever met him.

BRVR:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: hasn't ever met him.

Glitchy Red:   
Mary's Thoughts On Him: hasn't ever met him.

Eyeless Jack:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: she knows he's good with a scapel, and also knows that if he was her doctor, she wouldn't come to the hospital. She likes both her kidneys inside of her. Other than that, however, she's fine with him.

Laughing Jack:   
Mary's Thoughts On Him: she's never really liked clowns, but if he were to talk to her, she'd give him a chance (if only because she doesn't want to judge him straight away, just because he's a clown.)

Smile Dog:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: she's always loved dogs; he is no exception. She finds him cute, despite the fact that he's a grinning dog.

Jeff the Killer:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: Mary first met him when he was sent to kill her by Slenderman; she punched him in the face and ran. It was only because Soenderwoman had sensed her 'daughter' was in danger, that Mary survived Jeff. She's become his enemy, and he is hers. She loves to annoy him any chance she gets.

Homicidal Liu:   
Mary’s Thoughts On Him: Mary has never really met him; heard he was the brother of Jeff, instantly disliked him. However, if she ever meets him, she does want to give him a chance. She doesn't want to judge him because of his brother.

Ben Drowned:   
Mary's Thoughts On Him: Mary feels sorry about the drowning. She hates water - can't swim -, and the fear of drowning is one of her biggest fears. She plays video games with him sometimes, but she isn't at all good at any of them.


End file.
